Relieving Her Stress
by Annie0801
Summary: After a particularly hard day in leadership in Dauntless, Tris needs to relieve some stress. She goes to the one and only person who can help her do that. Rated M for lemons. AU. No war. I do not own Divergent. All rights to Veronica Roth


Eric was quietly flipping through some papers in a folder on his desk when he heard the sound of boots thundering down the hall quickly approaching his office. Suddenly his door flew open then slammed shut. He moved his eyes towards the door, without lifting his head, then returned his focus back to the papers in front of him as the thundering boots stomped their way past him into the next room. Eric continued browsing through the papers and making notes as he listened to the grunts and groans coming from his private gym next door. He knew better than to interrupt until he was given a signal it was safe to do so. The fire in her eyes had not gone unnoticed as she stormed through his office. He knew she needed to release some frustration before he approached her.

Soon enough he heard the door open. Eric folded his arms across his chest and slowly swiveled around in his chair to face her. His eyes darkened with lust as he looked at the figure leaning against the door jamb. Standing there, naked as the day she was born, stood Tris Prior. Her body glistened from the sheen of sweat that she worked up during her tantrum. "Are you ready for _your_ workout?" she asked in a seductive voice. Eric kicked his boots off and stood up. Tris walked over to him, unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down just enough that she could slide her hand in to feel his already hardened member. "I guess so," she said as she palmed him a few times before pulling her hand out. She turned and walked back into the other room, swaying her hips, as Eric stripped off his clothes and followed her.

Tris laid back the weight bench and began playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves between her soaked folds. A soft moan escaped her lips when she thrusted her fingers inside of herself. Eric stood at the end of the weight bench and stroked himself while he watched her. Tris pinched and pulled on her nipple and after a few minutes she cried out as she brought forth her orgasm. Eric couldn't hold himself back any longer. He swiftly moved and hover himself above her. He teased her briefly by rubbing the tip of his manhood over her already sensitive bundle before he lined himself up at her drenched entrance. Without warning, Eric grabbed Tris' hips and entered her in one quick thrust then began pounding into her before she had a chance to adjust to him.

"God, I love how fucking tight you are." He growled.

"Harder…faster," Tris panted as she wrapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust. Eric continued his brutal pace and soon felt her walls tighten around him. He desperately tried to hold back but the force of her orgasm was pushing him over the edge along with her.

"Fuck...I can't hold on…anymore. I'm gonna…cum…you're milking the shit…out of my cock."

"Please Eric," she begged him, "Don't stop. I still need to feel you inside of me."

"Don't worry…Tiger. I'm not…done…yet."

Tris' heart fluttered when she heard his pet name for her fall from his lips through gritted teeth. After two more ruthless thrusts into her, he released a guttural growl and came hard inside of her. Eric kept his promise and didn't stop. He kept up the brutal force of his thrusts and willed himself to remain hard because he wasn't even close to being ready to pull out of her yet.

After giving Tris another mind-shattering orgasm, Eric finally let himself fall over the edge once more. With a feral roar from deep within, he came inside of her again, harder than he did the first time.

Eric gasped for air as he sat up on the weight bench. He pulled her up to him being careful not to remove himself from her yet. He thoroughly enjoyed the feel of being inside of her; it felt like a flawlessly fitted glove warmly wrapped around his still throbbing member. He marveled at the way they seemed to fit together so perfectly and he began to think she had been made just for him.

They sat there, arms wrapped around each other in a desperate attempt to hold on to one another. They panted heavily, replenishing their oxygen deprived lungs, while they slowly descended from their euphoria. Eric felt Tris shiver as their bodies continued to cool down from their vigorous 'workout'. He pulled her closer to him and felt her melt into him as she absorbed his body heat. He began to twirl her dirty blond hair around his fingers while the fingers on his other hand soothingly glided up and down her back. Eric sighed in the satisfaction of just holding her. This had been, by far, the best sex they had together so far. In fact, Eric thought it was the best sex he had ever had in his life and it brought a smile to his lips.


End file.
